Truth and Robots
by TallieCat
Summary: There's strange...and then there's this.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_**

_Another crazy flight of fancy—probably a one-shot, but if you like it I'll try to continue. I hope you enjoy! _

Dana Scully stormed into the tiny, cluttered basement room also known as the office of the X-Files. Her lips were drawn into a tight, determined line as she threw a manila folder on top of the mountain of papers and photographs burying what might have been, at one point, a very nice office desk. Her partner, Fox Mulder, had his hands folded behind his head, and was currently using the desk himself-as a footrest.

"No."

Green eyes opened at the uttered syllable and glinted over the toes of polished black shoes. "'Morning, Scully. Plane leaves at ten, did you pack a bathing suit?"

"Mulder, I said no. I'm not going. This is ridiculous, even by your standards."

"What, swimming in California?"

"We're not going to California."

"That's not what our plane tickets say. Did you read the file before throwing it at me?"

"I wouldn't have thrown it at you if I _hadn't_ read it."

"Aw, come on Scully! It's a pretty little town. Quiet, for the most part. All the hotels are beachfront! Haven't you been wanting a little R&R?"

"Mulder, if you think for one minute that I'm going to run off to what is obviously an extraordinarily seismic-prone area to chase down reports of giant robots fighting giant evil alien monsters, you're more insane than I already thought!"

"Giant robots and _superheroes_," Mulder corrected with a lazy smirk. "Color-coded, spandex wearing _superheroes._ Come _on_, Scully, we'll find out who's dumping hallucinogenics into the water and spend the rest of the trip basking in the sun and catching some waves. There aren't any high-rises to fall on us in the area we'll be investigating, so what harm will riding out a quake or two do?"

Scully sighed, tapped her fingers against her folded arms. "You really think that's all it is?"

"What else could it possibly be? Actual aliens are slightly lower-key," he ignored her snort, "and if it were a PR stunt for a Voltron movie, we'd know about it. There'd be a lot more news coverage, too."

"You'd think there would be a lot more news coverage over an entire town hallucinating combative giants, too."

"So you admit, there's something going on in Angel Grove worth investigating?"

Scully threw her hands up—in exasperation, in surrender. "_Fine! _I'm going home to pack."

And she _absolutely_ did not smile as he called after her, "Don't forget that bathing suit!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **__ Yes, this is short. But it's also X-Files and Power Rangers. I'm not sure if there is a way to write this seriously or quickly. It's mostly (as I said in chapter one) a flight of fancy-no idea how long it will continue. Please take it in the spirit in which it's written, and enjoy!_ :)

**Chapter Two**

Angel Grove was definitely one of the stranger places Scully had ever been. It covered a fairly large and geologically diverse area—tourist brochures from the previous decade bragged about the extensive woodlands, caverns, deserts, beaches and mountains that one could explore—often simultaneously. The town itself had been founded in the late 1700s, and there were still historical remnants all over the place—there were mining tours, museums and a walking tour of the old downtown. Seismic activity was minimal, and all buildings were built to withstand much greater movement than they typically experienced—at least in the last century. On the surface, it seemed to be a quiet yet productive place—there were diverse employment opportunities, all of the neighborhoods seemed very nice and the schools were exceptional.

When she and Mulder arrived (on a puddle-jumper at the painfully tiny airport), they found that the portion of Angel Grove actually inhabited was much smaller than the brochures indicated. It seemed like one out of every three houses was for sale, and most of those were vacant. There were three schools (elementary, junior high and high), a university, a mall, a park and something called the Youth Center (which turned out to be a juice bar and gym-how very California). The local population seemed to be comprised of more teenagers than adults (which wasn't saying much)—and within the several hours they'd been in town Scully had learned that there was talk of consolidating the primary and junior high schools due to declining participation.

The hotel, as it turned out, _was _beachfront-and much, _much_ nicer than their usual brand of investigatory accommodations. Also much cheaper, and much more deserted.

She might not believe in the local Justice League and their robot aliens, but there was _definitely_ something very strange going on in this town.


End file.
